La Malédiction
by LusM
Summary: Son regard se posa alors sur lui. Il allait payer. Il se retourna vers Potter. Celui-ci amorça un mouvement avec sa baguette. À lui de jouer. HP/LM
1. Prologue

Ce n'est pas raisonnable, je sais, surtout que je vais bientôt travailler à un défi de Rozenn2356, mais voici tout de même une nouvelle fic.

**Prologue**

Face à lui, Potter se tenait droit. Presque tous ses Mangemorts étaient à terre, les autres fuyaient. Derrière le garçon, la plupart des combattants du camps de la Lumière attendaient. Il se rappela ceux qui étaient tombés : Colin Crivey lorsqu'il avait tenté de prendre une photo du champs de bataille, Luna Lovegood face à Fenrir Greyback le loup-garou était mort quelques secondes après de la main de Neville Longdubat. Il s'était lui-même occupé de ces incapables de Carrow pour les punir de leur négligence. Hannah Abbot était morte également, tuée par Bellatrix.

Cette dernière avait fait un bon nombre de victimes lors de la bataille : Susan Bones, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ludovic Verpey et bien d'autres encore. Il était content d'avoir eu cette femme à son service, mais elle était devenue un peu trop collante et sa folie commençait à la dépasser. Aussi n'eut-il pas de regrets à la vue de son corps inanimé étendu quelques mètres plus loin. Une perte qu'il devait à la matriarche Weasley s'il avait bien compris.

Il lui restait peu de temps. Ses Mangemorts étaient morts ou fuyaient. Il était seul. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir avant de s'être vengé sur quelqu'un. La dernière personne. Il fallait qu'il choisisse avec soin. Il parcourut la foule du regard. Molly Weasley ? Il devait beaucoup de pertes à sa famille. De plus, son époux et ses sept rejetons seraient atterrés de perdre cette épouse et mère aimante. Sirius Black ? Il faisait presque partie de la famille de Potter et tous deux étaient très proches. Ron Weasley ? La sang-de-bourbe Granger ?

Son regard se posa alors sur _lui_. Cet incapable avait raté la plus importante de ses quête, par sa faute il avait connu un échec cuisant. Mais il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour lui, sans le savoir bien entendu. Ce serait encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce que les bonnes personnes soient mises au courant. Pour cela, il avait déjà sa petite idée.

Il se retourna vers Potter. Celui-ci amorça un mouvement avec sa baguette. À lui de jouer.

* * *

Lucius courait entre les combattants. Il lançait quelques sorts, parfois au hasard. Le blond ne cherchait pas à se battre contre qui que ce soit, de toute manière le résultat ne serait pas bien différent : dans un cas il vivrait dans la crainte pour le restant de ses jours, dans l'autre il finirait sa vie en prison. Non, ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver sa femme et son fils et les emmener loin de là. Cette bataille n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux. Il devait les protéger. Tout cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Autour de lui, il vit les Mangemorts cesser peu à peu de se battre pour fuir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, Lucius vit une foule silencieuse massée autour d'un point qu'il ne pouvait voir. Toujours à la recherche de son fils, il bouscula les gens, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place et lui fit oublier son but : Harry Potter faisait face à Lord Voldemort, tout deux brandissant leur baguette. Ils s'observaient, comme s'ils attendaient un signal, un geste de l'autre. Le regard du mage noir dévia alors et se promena sur la foule. Il se posa sur le cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange, puis sur celui de Colin Crivey, avant de s'arrêter sur la mère Weasley, la fille Granger, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley. Puis sur lui. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans la pupille écarlate tandis qu'il le fixait. Une étrange inquiétude s'empara du blond. Il se força pourtant à ne rien laisser paraître.

Lucius ne savait pas alors que sa vie allait prendre un tournant totalement inattendu.

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Paix et soins

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Paix et soins**

Lorsque Lucius ouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Les bruits qu'il entendait semblaient lui parvenir à travers les parois d'un bocal. Tout était flou. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. La bataille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Le blond avait croisé son regard au moment où Potter s'apprêtait à tuer le mage noir. Un éclair rouge, une fumée noire, des cris, puis plus rien.

Les formes se firent plus nettes, les bruits plus clairs. Des gens parlaient, s'interpellaient. Tout était blanc, si blanc... L'infirmerie. Lucius gardait les yeux fixés au plafond. Dès qu'il chercherait à regarder qui était en vie, qui l'entourait, il saurait quel camps aurait remporté la victoire. Étant donné qu'il se trouvait allongé sur un lit, dans l'infirmerie, il se doutait un peu de qui il s'agissait...

Un visage apparut au-dessus de Lucius, si brusquement que le blond sursauta.

- Calmez-vous, dit Madame Pomfresh. Vous êtes en sécurité ici : vous vous trouvez dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Vous avez reçu un sortilège inconnu et vous avez perdu connaissance. Vous avez "dormi" pendant deux jours. Je vais procéder à quelques tests pour vérifier que le sort n'a commis aucun dommage à vos capacités mentales.

- D... D'accord, répondit Lucius, surpris qu'on s'adresse ainsi à lui.

- Bien. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard.

- Très bien. Donnez-moi vos noms, date et lieu de naissance.

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, né le 12 novembre 1954 au Manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire.

- Excellent. Je crois que vous avez d'excellentes aptitudes en arithmétique ?

- J'ai un certain don pour le calcul, effectivement.

- Alors voyons... Où ai-je marqué cela ? Ah ! 12749 multiplié par 68.3 ?

Lucius réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de déclarer :

- 870 756.7

- Parfait, dit Madame Pomfresh impressionnée. En plus de vos excellentes aptitudes en magie, c'est assez extraordinaire que vous possédiez ce don pour le calcul mental.

- Oui oui, répondit Lucius d'un ton agacé. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Potter a gagné si je comprends bien.

- Oui, sourit l'infirmière.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne devrais pas être en prison ?

- Monsieur Potter a fait en sorte que vous soyez innocentés, vous et votre famille, répondit Madame Pomfresh. De plus...

- Il nous déteste, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? coupa Lucius.

- Attendez que je termine, le sermonna-t-elle. De plus, il semblerait que le sort qui vous a atteint ait été jeté par Lord Voldemort en personne. Nous n'avons pas encore découvert quels effets exacts il est sensé avoir, ni s'il a réussi. Mais, si vous voulez mon avis, l'effet recherché n'était pas un simple évanouissement.

- Je vous crois, marmonna le blond.

Feu son maître avait l'habitude de sorts à répercutions bien plus terribles.

- Nous vous gardons quelques temps, continua l'infirmière. Peut-être le sortilège se met-il en place, ou encore a-t-il raté – dans ce cas il peut avoir des répercutions imprévues et peut-être graves –, peut-être doit-il se déclencher selon un moment ou une situation précise. Quoiqu'il en soit, nombre d'hypothèses sont possibles.

- Merci pour ces précisions, s'agaça Lucius, mais vous ne me dites toujours pas les raisons pour lesquelles nous avons été innocentés.

Madame Pomfresh l'incita à s'asseoir, jambes étendues. Elle cala l'oreiller derrière son dos. Lucius put voir ce qui l'entourait : plusieurs guérisseurs s'affairaient dans l'infirmerie, portant des potions, courant d'un lit à l'autre, parlant entre eux ou aux patients. Les patients ! Il y en avait des dizaines, et sans doute y en avait-il plus encore dans d'autres lieux – l'infirmerie de Poudlard ne pouvait pas tous les accueillir. Certains dormaient, d'autres gémissaient de douleur. Lorsque l'un d'eux pouvait se débrouiller, un autre venait prendre sa place.

- Mon Dieu, murmura Lucius.

- Ceux qui se trouvent ici ont de la chance : beaucoup de guérisseurs ont été assassinés sous le règne de Voldemort. Ste Mangouste est remplie à craquer de survivants plus ou moins mal en point. Mais beaucoup attendent encore de pouvoir accéder à des soins corrects. Certains meurent même, n'ayant pas pu attendre. C'est pourquoi on tente de s'occuper des véritables urgences en premier.

Lucius se sentit coupable : il pouvait marcher, n'avait aucun problème apparent, mais, touché par un sort dont on ignorait les conséquences, devait rester dans ce lit alors qu'un malheureux sur le point de succomber attendait sûrement de pouvoir prendre sa place.

- Ah, une petite lacune : votre esprit est complètement libéré, dit Madame Pomfresh. C'est normal, après un tel choc : en perdant connaissance, vous avez heurté le sol de manière assez brutale. Avoir passé deux jours comme ça a affaibli vos capacité à maîtriser votre esprit, mais vous reprendrez naturellement le contrôle.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais fulminait intérieurement : il aurait dû faire plus attention. À présent, tout le monde pourrait lire ses pensées, connaître ses émotions.

- Vous voyez que Mr. Potter a raison de vous laisser libre, dit doucement l'infirmière. Malgré les apparences, celles que vous créez sur vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de compatissant, de sensible. Ces personnes étaient sensées être vos ennemis et vous êtes désolés qu'ils soient dans un tel état.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Potter exactement ?

Madame Pomfresh soupira.

- Il sait ce qui est arrivé à votre fils lors de sa sixième année, dit-elle. Il sait ce que vous avez enduré, après votre déchéance. Que vous avez regretté d'avoir pris place auprès de Voldemort.

- Je n'aime pas plus les Mangemorts que les membres de l'Ordre. Dans un camps comme dans l'autre, on ne me dédiera jamais un regard amical ou compatissant. Pour les uns je suis un raté, un objet de moquerie. Pour les autres je suis un meurtrier adepte de magie noire, un homme qui traînera à jamais un passé trop lourd pour lui. Personne ne m'accordera jamais de deuxième chance.

- Les Mangemorts restant risquent de ne plus jamais vous regarder, sourit l'infirmière. Des survivants, ceux qui ne fuient pas se trouvent actuellement derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Quant à votre deuxième chance, Dumbledore a toujours tenu à l'accorder, même aux les pires êtres.

- Dumbledore ! Ça me fait une belle jambe. Il a la réputation de pardonner à tous ce qui a parfois été une erreur ; il ne reste plus grande monde pour lui faire confiance sur ce point. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il n'arrivera pas à convaincre toute une population de m'aimer.

- Vous voulez donc qu'on vous aime ?

- Je ne veux rien du tout ! Juste qu'on me fiche la paix. Partir... Loin d'ici, loin du monde et de ses problèmes.

_- Loin des regards de haine et des combats de sang _*, chantonna l'infirmière.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. En tout cas, vous êtes pour l'instant sous notre observation et pas question que vous vous en alliez sans qu'on ait trouvé ce qu'on cherche. Après, libre à vous de partir où vous voulez.

Madame Pomfresh se leva. Après un temps d'hésitation, elle lança une dernière phrase :

- Vous savez, vous avez tort de juger si vite des personnes que vous n'avez jamais vraiment côtoyées : souvent, les gens peuvent nous surprendre.

Lucius haussa les épaules et se rallongea. Il se fichait de ce qu'elle pensait, il voulait juste se reposer, être en paix.

* * *

- Maintenant, respirez longuement.

Lucius eut un soupir agacé avant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Voici maintenant une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'on lui faisait subir une multitude de tests divers et variés. Il restait environ une vingtaine de personne dans l'infirmerie. Les guérisseurs étaient presque tous partis. . Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il s'était montré plus confiant et avait accepté de lui communiquer toute sensation anormale qu'il éprouverait ; il avait ainsi expliqué à Madame Pomfresh que, depuis son réveil, il arrivait que la tête lui tourne et qu'il soit pris de légères nausées. Elle l'avait rassuré en expliquant que c'était sans doute dû à sa perte de connaissance prolongée ainsi qu'à la chute qu'elle avait provoquée. Néanmoins elle avait pris note de ces informations, disant qu'elles pourraient peut-être servir selon ce qu'elle découvrirait.

À présent, il était allongé et Madame Pomfresh passait sa baguette au-dessus de lui, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, toujours souriante. Elle avait tenu à s'occuper personnellement du blond après leur discussionDes formes s'affichaient au-dessus du corps de Lucius. Soudain, l'infirmière ralentit ses mouvements et son sourire s'effaça lentement. Elle fixa les formes de son sort, avant de se tourner vers Lucius.

- Vous allez souffler dans le bocal que je vais vous donner, dit-elle.

- Vous voulez rire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette invention ?

Elle était très sérieuse. Elle lui tendit un bocal en verre et il souffla doucement dedans. Aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh s'empara du récipient et le referma.

- Bien, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je vais tout de suite l'analyser.

- Analyser quoi ?

- Ne bougez pas.

- Ai-je le choix ? marmonna Lucius en la regardant s'éloigner rapidement.

Il attendit qu'elle revienne, mais elle ne quitta pas son bureau de toute la journée. Vers minuit, il finit par s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il dormait profondément, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et l'infirmière en sortit discrètement. Elle quitta l'infirmerie et courut voir Dumbledore. Celui-ci se trouvait dans son bureau, plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Il parut surpris de la voir arriver aussi paniquée.

- Eh bien, Pompom, calmez-vous, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire. Venez vous asseoir et dites-moi ce qui semble tant vous affoler.

Reprenant son souffle, Madame Pomfresh s'assit face au bureau.

- Monsieur le directeur, si vous saviez !

- Cela a-t-il à voir avec Lucius Malfoy ?

- Précisément !

Elle lui fit part de sa découverte. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, le front de Dumbledore s'était plissé dans une expression inquiète.

- Voici qui est préoccupant, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva et alla caresser la tête de Fumseck.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela implique ? s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

- Bien sûr, répondit le directeur.

- C'est terrible ! Que faire ?

- D'autant plus qu'_ils_ voudront le retrouver, ajouta Dumbledore. Peut-être même sont-_ils_ déjà en route.

- Et s'_ils_ ne savaient pas ?

- Des indices doivent avoir été laissés à leur intention. Tôt ou tard, _ils_ se mettront en chemin.

- Dois-je lui dire...

- Non ! Surtout, ne dites rien. Je me charge de le lui apprendre. Renvoyez-le chez lui demain matin. Qu'il passe la journée dans son manoir, auprès de sa famille et dans l'ignorance avant de subir cette nouvelle épreuve. Je vais également faire appel à un jeune ami.

- Quand comptez-vous lui dire ?

Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir un vieux journal troué.

- Demain soir, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Lorsque Lucius se réveilla, Madame Pomfresh se tenait assise près de lui, le visage grave.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, puis avisa des vêtements au pied de son lit. Une robe de sorcier noire ouverte, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une paire de botte noire en cuir de dragon. Ravi, il s'empressa d'enfiler les habits sans se poser de questions. Une fois vêtu, il salua l'infirmière. Au moment où il allait quitter l'infirmerie, elle le retint doucement par le bras.

- Bonne chance, dit-elle.

Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais son regard à la fois triste et compatissant l'étonna. Alors qu'il marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, il se dit qu'elle était sans doute un peu triste d'avoir développé cette confiance et ce début d'amitié pour le voir partir ensuite, surtout avec tant d'enthousiasme. Mais Madame Pomfresh disparut complètement de ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva chez lui et que son fils se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu es enfin rentré ! s'exclama le jeune homme. J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne te lâchent plus ou que ton état soit devenu grave. Pire encore, qu'ils nous annoncent ta mort ! Nous n'avons pas eu le droit de te visiter, parce qu'il y avait trop de monde et que tu passais souvent des tests. Mais c'est fini maintenant ? On va pouvoir vivre tranquillement à présent ?

Lucius sourit et répondit à l'étreinte de Draco, ignorant la légère nausée qui le prenait ; il s'était habitué à la ressentir depuis le début de la semaine.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Ils rejoignirent Narcissa dans le jardin et passèrent la journée à discuter de leurs projets d'avenir. Lucius voulait partir, s'installer en Amérique, sur une petite île. Cette proposition enthousiasma Draco qui voulait également quitter cet endroit ravivant de trop sombres souvenirs. Narcissa hésita : malgré la guerre, malgré Voldemort, elle s'était attachée à son pays, au manoir. Elle finit par céder. Lucius promit de s'occuper de l'organisation du départ dès le lendemain. Après avoir longuement discuté, Lucius et Draco décidèrent de jouer un peu au Quidditch tandis que Narcissa se rendait à la bibliothèque.

Vers vingt-et-une heure, alors que les Malfoy finissaient de dîner, un hibou déboula dans la salle à manger et se posa sur le bras du siège de Lucius. Celui-ci, sourcils froncés, avisa une lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. Elle portait le sceau de Poudlard. Que lui voulait encore Dumbledore ?

Il détacha la lettre et le hibou s'envola. Lucius déplia le parchemin et lut rapidement :

_« Chers Malfoy, une urgence m'oblige à vous convier tous les trois à cette heure tardive pour me rejoindre dans mon bureau. L'affaire dont je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous est des plus graves et hautement importante. J'ai pris la liberté de faire ensorceler une montre glissée dans la poche droite de votre robe : c'est un Portoloin qui vous mènera directement dans mon bureau à 21H12 précises._

_Cordialement, A. Dumbledore. »_

- Que dit le message ? s'enquit Draco.

Lucius plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite montre en argent. Il releva lentement la tête.

- Dumbledore nous convoque à Poudlard. Tout de suite.

* * *

Les trois Malfoy se tenaient assis face à Dumbledore. Personne ne parlait. Lucius avait envie de se lever, de marcher, de courir même : l'inquiétude le rongeait, surtout lorsqu'il regardait le visage grave de Dumbledore.

- Qu'attendons-nous exactement ? demanda le blond d'un ton exaspéré.

- Il est un peu en retard, en effet, murmura Dumbledore.

- Mais _qui _!?

- Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

- Ah ! Le voici ! Entrez, jeune homme !

Les trois Malfoy se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Désolé pour le retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit le directeur.

- Lucius se tourna lentement vers le vieil homme, de moins en moins rassuré.

Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me dire ce que monsieur Potter a à voir avec une affaire grave concernant la famille Malfoy ?

_À suivre..._

* Extrait du Paradis blanc de Michel Berger


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Malédiction

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour mon anniversaire (hé oui je suis trop fière !) :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Chapitre 2 :**

**La Malédiction**

_Les trois Malfoy se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant._

_- Désolé pour le retard._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit le directeur._

_Lucius se tourna lentement vers le vieil homme, de moins en moins rassuré._

_- Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me dire ce que monsieur Potter a à voir avec une affaire grave concernant la famille Malfoy ?_

- J'y viens, répondit le vieil homme. Tout d'abord, viens t'asseoir parmi nous Harry.

Le jeune homme obtempéra mais veilla tout de même à ne pas se tenir trop près des trois blonds. Lucius s'en étonna étant donné qu'il avait tenu à les innocenter.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez tous ici, Mr Lucius Malfoy ici présent a été atteint par un sort dont on ignorait jusque-là la nature exacte. Il s'avère qu'hier Madame Pomfresh est tombée sur certaines données qui l'ont intriguée, et même inquiétée. Elle a travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit afin de savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés.

- Ses soupçons à propos de quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle découvert ? s'impatienta Lucius.

- J'y viens, répéta le directeur. Ainsi, dès qu'elle eût cerné la nature exacte du sortilège, notre chère infirmière est venue m'informer de ses résultats. Des résultats plus qu'inquiétants.

Le visage grave, Dumbledore se tourna vers un Lucius plus qu'inquiet.

- Si vous avez passé cette journée chez vous, dit le vieil homme, c'était pour que vous profitiez une dernière fois de votre famille avant l'épreuve qui vous attend.

Aux mots « dernière fois », le cœur de Lucius se serra. Quoi qu'il se passe, il allait de nouveau être séparé de sa famille, peut-être même définitivement. Dumbledore se leva et contourna son bureau.

- Lord Voldemort se savait perdu lors de la grande bataille, dit-il. Il n'était pourtant pas déterminé à disparaître pour de bon. Il lui fallait juste se faire de nouveau oublier, de manière à réapparaître dans l'ombre. Pour nous prendre par surprise. Il a alors eu l'idée de _renaître_.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous portez en cet instant la descendance de Lord Voldemort. Ou plutôt, vous portez un futur bébé possédé par l'âme de feu votre maître.

Silence total. Les quatre personnes convoquées tentaient d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Lucius, lui était en état de choc complet. C'était impossible, irrationnel, complètement fantasque ! Cela ne pouvait être vrai !

Narcissa se tourna lentement vers son époux.

- S'il porte un enfant, dit-elle lentement, cela voudrait dire qu'il...

- Non ! s'exclama son époux. Je ne t'ai jamais trompée ! Même... même si notre mariage est arrangé, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je t'aurais prévenue de mes intentions, j'aurais vérifié que cela ne te dérangeait pas.

- Alors ce que vous avancez est faux, déclara simplement la blonde aristocrate.

- Ah et comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? sourit Dumbledore.

- Les grossesses mâles sont extrêmement rares, avança Narcissa. De plus, pour qu'il y en ait une, il aurait fallu que Lucius... qu'il... qu'il se soumette lors de ses ébats avec un autre homme. Or vous l'avez entendu.

- Je l'ai parfaitement entendu, mais le sort dont vous êtes atteint, Lucius, relève de la plus haute et la plus noire des magies. Une magie si sombre et si puissante qu'elle a pu se matérialiser et entrer en vous pour que vous procréiez.

- Attendez !

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, à présent debout.

- Que viens-je faire dans tout cela ? demanda le jeune homme. Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ?

Dumbledore se rassit et lui fit signe d'en faire de même.

- Il faut absolument empêcher Voldemort de renaître, dit le vieil homme.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Lucius. Vous allez me tuer pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas ? Vous allez pratiquer une forme d'exorcisme sur moi ?

- Ça se rapproche plus de la seconde option, dit Dumbledore, sans être exactement ça. Nous n'allons pas empêcher ce bébé de naître, seulement Voldemort. Il faut exorciser l'âme de Voldemort. Seul vous pouvez le faire, Lucius. Mais il vous faudra un soutien sûr. Et j'ai pensé à Harry.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Et comment parvenir à nos fins ?

- Vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes.

- Et si on ne le sait pas à temps ?

Dumbledore sourit.

- Vous réussirez, affirma-t-il.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! hurla presque Lucius en se levant brusquement. C'est une de vos fantaisie pour vous jouer des autres ! Je suis sûr que vous avez inventé toute cette histoire pour que je reste avec Potter et que je me réconcilie avec lui !

La gravité des propos lui faisait complètement oublier de se tenir.

- Vos insinuations sont dégradantes ! continua le blond. Je refuse de me prêter à ce jeu ! Vous ne m'aurez plus ! Je ne porte... je ne porte...

Il bafouilla lamentablement. Autour de lui, le bureau se mit à tourner alors qu'il titubait. Harry fit alors un geste qu'aucune personne présente n'aurait cru possible : il vint au secours de Lucius. Le jeune homme le retint pour l'empêcher de tomber et le fit s'asseoir.

- Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour bien vous entendre, sourit Dumbledore avant de redevenir grave. Croyez bien Lucius que vous séparer de votre famille une nouvelle fois ne m'enchante guère, cependant je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Tant que l'âme de Voldemort ne sera pas anéantie, vous mettrez votre entourage en danger. Harry a déjà eu affaire à Voldemort et à d'autres forces occultes, il sera un atout parfait pour vous. Cependant, si dans deux mois votre ventre ne montre pas un léger gonflement vous pourrez revenir ici. Il se peut très bien que nous nous soyons trompés. Mais si nous avons raison, nous le saurons bien assez tôt et sans votre participation, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Comment ç...

BAM !

Tous sursautèrent. Les murs se fissurèrent. Quelqu'un tentait de détruire les nouvelles défenses de Poudlard. Dumbledore attrapa un livre sur les sortilèges de défense et l'ensorcela.

- Voici votre dernier Portoloin, dit-il en le tendant à Lucius. Évitez à l'avenir de transplaner ou d'utiliser une quelconque forme de magie pour vous déplacer. Ou même pour quoi que ce soit. Fondez-vous dans le décor. Changez sans cesse de lieu, déguisez-vous s'il le faut, ne donnez pas votre véritable identité, ne faites confiance à personne ! À présent, si nos assaillants sont bien ceux que je pense, nous avons la confirmation de votre grossesse Lucius. Les Mangemorts doivent savoir et ils sont en route pour récupérer le nourrisson auquel vous donnerez naissance. Nourrisson et Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Attendez !

- Oui ?

- Si... si vous dites vrai... Dans combien de temps vais-je... ?

- Avec les grossesses mâles on ne peut être sûr de rien. Tablez sur six mois. À présent, ouste !

Une nouvelle détonation fit légèrement trembler les meubles. Harry s'empara de l'ouvrage et le brandit entre Lucius et lui. Le blond hésita avant de poser sa main sur le livre.

3

Des cris, la panique. Son fils le regardait d'un air à la fois triste et perdu.

2

Des sorts fusaient, il les voyait se perdre derrière la fenêtre du bureau.

1

Il partait encore. Il ne voulait pas. Il s'apprêta à lâcher le livre.

0 !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que déjà il sentit comme aspiré au niveau du nombril. Juste avant de disparaître, il eut le temps de voir sa femme, son fils et Dumbledore brandir leur baguette alors que la porte volait en mille éclats.

* * *

Harry suffoquait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur rencontre avec le sol soit si brutale. Même la boue n'avait pu amortir suffisamment leur chute. Il parvint finalement à reprendre ses esprits et se redressa. Le jeune homme essuya ses lunettes avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. Sans voir Lucius Malfoy. Légèrement inquiet, il fit quelques pas en direction d'un buisson.

- Je suis là !

Harry se retourna pour voir le blond émerger d'entre deux arbres, le livre à la main. Il semblait totalement choqué. Le jeune homme, ne sachant trop comment agir, essaya de s'approcher.

- Restez où vous êtes ! cracha Lucius.

Harry n'alla pas plus loin.

- Moi... moi qui ait toujours fait attention de ne pas me laisser entraîner dans une aventure, continua le blond.

Il semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence d'Harry.

- Pourquoi moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai surmonté ? Étant donné qu'il me considérait comme le dernier des incapables après tous ces échecs, j'aurai pu espérer qu'il me laisse... Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve souillé...

- Vous pensez que mettre un enfant au monde c'est être souillé ? s'agaça Harry. Eh bien ! Belle mentalité !

- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je porte un être qui a tout fait pour me pourrir la vie, pour faire souffrir mon fils et mon épouse ! Il souille mon corps et mon honneur ! Comment expliquer, lorsque je... enfin, comment dire que j'ai porté un enfant ? Alors que je suis marié, que j'ai un fils ? Je vais passer pour une traînée...

- Non, si vous le voulez les gens connaîtrons toute l'histoire.

- Ils ne saurons rien ! Quand bien même ils sauraient, ils ne me croiraient pas ! Qui veut m'accorder un quelconque crédit à présent ? Je m'apprêtai à quitter le pays avec Draco et Narcissa, pour enfin avoir la paix !

- Vous vouliez partir ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je le veux toujours. Ici, on ne m'offrira que des reproches, on m'apprendra à baisser la tête on me forcera à ne plus pouvoir regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. C'est ce qu'ils attendent d'un ancien Mangemort. Ils seraient plus cléments si j'avais été condamné.

- Cette question est réglée, coupa Harry. Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet.

- Et pourquoi ne puis-je me débarrasser de cet enfant ? Pourquoi Dumbledore tient-il à le voir naître ? Il serait si facile de tomber dans un escalier ou de sauter du haut d'une falaise...

- Ça y est, il parle de suicide maintenant ! Dumbledore doit avoir de très bonnes raisons de vouloir ce bébé en vie.

- Et qui le porte ! Qui met sa vie en danger pour préserver celle d'un enfant maudit ! C'est Dumbledore peut-être !?

Harry soupira.

- Écoutez, dit-il, je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur tout ça. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais... essayez de lui accorder une confiance aveugle. Je l'ai déjà fait à maintes reprises et il s'avère que j'ai parfois eu de mauvaises surprises, il est vrai, mais sans cela je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussi à affronter Voldemort.

- Pas ce nom !

- Il est mort !

- La preuve que non !

Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

- Bon, déjà, trouver un abri.

- Bien, je vous suis, dit Lucius avec ironie. Je suis sûr que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où on se trouve et d'un lieu où nous pourrons manger et dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas de transplanage, dit-il. C'est un ordre de Dumbledore. Nous n'avons plus qu'à marcher. En route !

- Qu... quoi ? Marcher comme ça, sans savoir où on va, en plein milieu d'une forêt inconnue ? Mais vous êtes fou !

- Vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être !

- …

- Bien, alors en route.

_À suivre..._

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les ennuis commencent

**Chapitre 3**

**Les ennuis commencent  
**

- Je n'y vois plus rien ! Et ces branches, ces racines, partout !

- Cessez un peu de vous plaindre ! Vous n'êtes jamais allé dans la Forêt Interdite ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je n'ai plus quinze ans !

- Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous étiez en pleine forme ! Allez, un peu de courage !

- Attendez !

- Quoi encore !

- Non mais regardez, imbécile !

Harry s'arrêta et laissa à Lucius le temps de le rejoindre.

- Hé bien, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme.

- J'ai aperçu quelque chose.

- Je croyais que vous n'y voyiez plus rien ? dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Lucius ignora sa remarque.

- Regardez ! dit-il. On dirait une sorte de clairière... Je n'arrive pas bien à voir.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il aperçut en effet un petit terrain dépourvu d'arbres droit devant eux.

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Peut-être y a-t-il un chemin, une route qui part de cette clairière ? Ou, tout du moins, des traces, quelque chose. Si nous en trouvons, nous parviendrons peut-être à trouver une route plus confortable, voire même à des habitations. Allons-y !

Il se mit en marche, sans s'apercevoir de l'état de Lucius : celui-ci titubait un peu, la tête lui tournait de nouveau et il était pris de nausée. Il se força néanmoins à suivre Harry, se refusant à montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il parvinrent à une petite clairière. Il faisait sombre à présent. Le plus jeune marchait en tous sens.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Eh bien voilà !

Content de sa trouvaille, il commença à se tourner vers Lucius.

- Nous n'avons qu'à suivre ce sentier et...

Le blond s'aggrippait à un arbre pour ne pas basculer en avant, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber sur ses genoux. Tête baissée, il haletait.

- Hé ! Ça ne va pas ?

Harry se précipita vers lui.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! dit Lucius en le repoussant. Suivons ce sentier.

Il essaya de se relever, parvint à tenir debout quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer. Harry le retint de justesse. Lucius s'était évanoui.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le blond était allongé sur un plancher instable. Quelqu'un l'avait recouvert d'un manteau, qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Harry. Une agréable odeur de feu de bois chatouilla ses narines. Sa tête le lançait mais sa nausée avait disparu.

- Enfin réveillé ? lança quelqu'un.

Il essaya de se redresser, mais ses muscles lui semblaient avoir été remplacés par de la marmelade.

- Attendez !

Quelqu'un le soutint et l'aida à s'asseoir, adossé contre un mur. Lucius leva les yeux et vit Potter qui le fixait d'un air compatissant.

- Retirez cet expression pitoyable de votre visage, Potter, je n'ai aucunement besoin de pitié.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous avez eu un malaise, alors je vous ai transporté ici. Nous allons y passer la nuit.

Lucius regarda autour de lui. Ils semblaient être dans une cabane. Dans l'âtre brûlait un feu. Visiblement il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, meublée de trois chaises, d'une table bancale et d'une vieille commode. Ce qui le surprit surtout, c'était que les meubles semblaient deux fois plus grands que la normale.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda le blond.

- Vous vous souvenez de la clairière ?

Il opina du chef.

- Cette petite cabane abandonnée s'y trouve. Il fait nuit maintenant. J'ai jugé plus prudent de continuer demain. De toute façon, je n'aurai sans doute pas pu vous porter très longtemps. J'ai découvert quelques légumes et un morceau de jambon qui me paraissent mangeables. Dans la commode sont entassés des tas d'ustensiles : marmite, casserole, cuillères, vieux habits, chiffons... Tout ça semble avoir au moins soixante ans !

- Attendez, coupa Lucius. Si tout ça a soixante ans... la nourriture que vous avez trouvée ne devrait pas être avariée ?

- Bof ! C'est sans doute quelqu'un qui a oublié tout ça ici en passant...

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais cette hypothèse me semble peu probable...

- Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce truc n'est plus habité depuis longtemps !

- Si vous le dites...

Harry haussa les épaules avant d'aider Lucius à se lever pour s'asseoir près du feu. Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix, surtout avec le malaise du blond. Celui-ci, glacé, essaya de récupérer le maximum de la chaleur sortant de l'âtre. Harry lui tendit une sorte de bol et retira la casserole des flammes, avant de lui servir une sorte de bouillon de légumes et un morceau de jambon. Le blond se détendit lentement. Après leur frugal repas, Lucius et Harry restèrent assis à regarder les flammes.

- Potter ?

- Hm ?

- Selon vous Madame Pomfresh a dit que j'étais en parfaite santé...

- Oui, et... ?

- Comment cela se fait-il que ce soit vous qu'elle ait mis au courant ?

Harry soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je suis arrivé au bureau de Dumbledore, tout à l'heure, elle passait par là. Elle m'a demandé si j'allais voir le directeur et lorsque j'ai acquiescé elle a dit : « vous savez, monsieur Dumbledore vous dira cela mieux que moi, mais à part ça Lucius Malfoy se porte très bien ». Et elle est partie. Sur le coup j'ai trouvé cela étrange, mais maintenant je comprends mieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Lucius reprit la parole :

- À votre avis, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a-t-il choisi ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, pour porter l'enfant.

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers bois, il s'était posé la question, l'avait tournée et retournée dans sa tête, pour parvenir à une conclusion qui ne leur serait pas très utile :

- Je pense, dit-il, que nous le découvrironslorsque nous saurons comment nous débarrasser de l'âme de Voldemort.

Lucius frémit au nom honni. Il resserra le manteau de Harry autour de ses épaules. Le plus jeune eut un léger sourire.

- Et vous, vous avez dit que vous êtes déjà allé dans la Forêt Interdite, dit-il. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était dans votre jeunesse, lorsque vous aviez quinze ans. Vous avez donc enfreint les règles, vous aussi ?

Lucius se gratta le menton.

- Oui, répondit-il, et plus d'une fois. Je me souviens de la première fois, en troisième année. J'ai suivi un type de cinquième année. Je voulais faire le tour, bien sûr, mais cette poule mouillée était tellement mort de trouille qu'il s'est fait pipi dessus au bout de vingt mètres. Mais c'est vrai que j'y suis allé d'assez nombreuses fois en cinquième année. J'y allais pour...

Il s'interrompit un instant, l'air à la fois triste et gêné.

- Bref, reprit-il, en septième année Severus et Narcissa s'y rendaient souvent avec moi. On voulait voir des licornes, pour savoir s'il y en avait vraiment dans le parc ou si c'était des racontars. On en a vu une le jour de Noël. C'était merveilleux.

Harry sourit de nouveau.

- Je croyais que vous étiez préfet ?

Lucius lui lança un regard noir avant de lâcher d'un ton acerbe :

- Remus Lupin l'était aussi. Pourtant, lorsque ses chers amis décidaient de bouleverser la tranquillité de Poudlard, il ne levait jamais ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, même quand il s'agissait d'humilier publiquement Severus à quatre contre un. Contrairement à moi : je l'ai pris sous mon aile et je les en ai fait baver, les Maraudeurs. Pourquoi croyez-vous que votre parrain me porte si peu dans son cœur ?

Harry sentit à la fois la colère et la culpabilité monter en lui : il était furieux d'entendre parler de son père, de Remus et de son parrain ainsi, mais n'avait-il pas tort de les soutenir après ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, lors de son dernier cours d'occlumencie ?

- Je suis épuisé, je crois que je vais dormir, dit Lucius en s'allongeant.

Harry garda le silence quelques temps.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il finalement.

* * *

Ce fut un incroyable raffut qui réveilla Harry. Celui-ci se redressa rapidement. Tous ses membres étaient ankhylosés par l'inconfortable position qu'il avait adopté sur l'horrible parquet. Regardant tout autour de lui, il vit que la porte remuait étrangement. Quelqu'un tentait d'entrer et forçait la porte. Il entendit une voix incroyablement grave lâcher un juron puis tout s'arrêta. Paniqué, Harry vit la poignée tourner lentement. Il se précipita alors sous la table. En redressant la tête, il vit une tête blonde posée sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce.

- Merde, murmura-t-il, Malfoy.

Lucius ne semblait pas avoir été dérangé par le bruit. Il était à présent impossible au jeune homme de lui venir en aide, car la porte s'était ouverte et il voyait d'énormes bottes se déplacer devant lui.

* * *

Lucius avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'était réveillé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Potter avait disparu. Le trouillard... A présent, quelqu'un se déplaçait dans la pièce. Impossible qu'il ne le repère pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lança une voix caverneuse.

Bon, ça se compliquait. Les pas se rapprochèrent, puis quelqu'un saisit ses cheveux et tira dessus afin de le faire se redresser. Lucius, retenant une plainte douloureuse, s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il sentit la personne derrière lui se baisser pour être au niveau de son visage.

- Tiens tiens, murmura l'inconnu. Mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Bien sûr, Potter devait être mort de rire s'il les observait. Le grand Lucius Malfoy tiré par les cheveux, complètement à la merci d'un inconnu géant. Car celui qui le retenait possédait une taille plus volumineuse encore que Rubeus Hagrid.

- Dis-moi, Roddy, nous avons là une bien jolie poupée, ajouta l'homme – ou le géant, mais les géants parlent mal l'anglais, c'est bien connu – en soufflant son haleine fétide dans le visage de Lucius.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Lucius remarqua l'énorme molosse qui accompagnait son « tortionnaire ». Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette vue.

- Impressionnant, non ? sourit l'inconnu.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? parvint à articuler le blond.

- Je m'appelle Smith, je suis un demi-géant et tu es ici chez moi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Un autre que toi aurait été bien malchanceux, mais tu as un visage fort joli et cela fait longtemps que je rêve d'avoir une pépette à moi.

À ce moment, un énorme chahut détourna leur attention.

* * *

Harry vit l'intrus se diriger vers Lucius d'un pas lourd et murmurer quelque chose. Comme il articulait mal et ne parlait pas très fort, le jeune homme ne saisit pas ce qu'il disait. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua un chien monstrueux posté près de son maître. La bête se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était maudit. Au moment où il se croyait découvert, l'attention du chien fut détournée par son maître.

- Dis-moi, Roddy, nous avons là une bien jolie poupée.

Poupée ? Harry n'en revenait pas. Qui aurait osé traiter Lucius Malfoy de poupée ? D'un autre côté, celui-ci n'en menait pas large pour l'instant et il n'était pas en position de protester. Harry vit alors les yeux de Lucius se poser sur le chien et s'agrandir de terreur.

- Impressionnant, non ? sourit l'inconnu.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? entendit-il de la part de Lucius.

- Je m'appelle Smith, je suis un demi-géant et tu es ici chez moi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Un autre que toi aurait été bien malchanceux, mais tu as un visage fort joli et cela fait longtemps que je rêve d'avoir un pépette à moi.

Alors qu'il se relevait doucement, Harry redressa brusquement la tête et se cogna contre la table. Il jura, recula et renversa une chaise. Mais il était trop abasourdi pour se rendre compte du raffut qu'il faisait : ce type, Smith, venait de dire à Lucius Malfoy qu'il était beau et l'avait ensuite désigné par le mot... « pépette » ? Harry se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas tout ce qu'il récolta fut un pic désagréable de douleur, ainsi que la certitude qu'il était bien dans la réalité et, en ce moment même, en fort mauvaise position. Malgré cela, il restait choqué par les paroles de Smith si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, il aurait sans doute explosé de rire.

- Ah mais nous avons un deuxième invité ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Mais celui-là n'est pas bien beau...

Harry était trop paniqué pour s'offenser de ces paroles. Il se redressa hâtivement et bondit en arrière.

- Attaque Roddy ! brailla Smith.

Le molosse bondit, mais Harry s'empara d'une chaise et la lui lança à la gueule. Il grimpa sur la table, muni d'une autre chaise, surveillant l'énorme chien. Celui-ci, sonné, resta un moment à vaciller sur ses pattes avant de reprendre son équilibre et de se tourner vers le jeune homme, toutes dents découvertes, un filet de bave dégoulinant de son énorme gueule. Cette fois-ci cependant, il étudia le terrain, prudent pas question pour lui de se faire assomer de nouveau.

* * *

Lucius observait la scène, à la fois inquiet et intéressé. Bien évidemment, Potter s'était fait repéré. La discrétion n'était vraiment pas le fort des Gryffondor. Mais cette diversion lui permettrait peut-être d'attaquer Smith par derrière. Celui-ci s'était en effet désintéressé de lui pour regarder qui provoquait tout ce bruit. Lucius recula jusqu'à la commode. L'une des portes était mal refermée. Fermant les yeux, il glissa une main à l'intérieur. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent, rencontrèrent un tissu humide, une cuillère en bois. Ils se refermèrent soudain sur un manche de métal.

- Ah mais nous avons un deuxième invité ! Mais celui-là n'est pas bien beau...

Le blond rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il sortit doucement une casserole cabossée de la commode et se releva lentement. Smith ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il venait d'ordonner à son chien d'attaquer Harry et suivait à présent le combat d'un œil attentif. Le blond s'approcha lentement de lui, veillant à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque, à ne provoquer aucun bruit suspect. Seulement, lorsqu'il entendit le chien couiner de douleur, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'affrontement. Potter se tenait sur la table, une chaise à la main. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait sur sa tempe gauche, sûrement dû à sa rencontre douloureuse avec la table quelques instants plus tôt. Smith choisit ce moment pour se retourner.

- Mais..., dit-il en voyant son captif debout une casserole à la main.

Lucius se rappela soudain du demi-géant et vit que celui-ci l'avait remarqué. Paniqué, il lui abattit son « arme » sur la tête. À sa grande horreur, Smith resta un instant interloqué avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était invincible ou quoi ? Le demi-géant furieux l'attrapa par le col.

- Roddy, ici !

Le molosse abandonna sa proie pour venir s'allonger à ses pieds. Harry se tourna vers eux et vit avec horreur Lucius aux mains de Smith.

- Fini de jouer, lança ce dernier. Ou tu te rends, ou j'écrase les vertèbres de ton ami.

Harry reposa sa chaise et descendit de la table.

- Bien, dit le demi-géant.

Traînant le blond derrière lui, il s'empara d'une énorme chaîne et se dirigea vers Harry. Il les attacha solidement à une poutre contre le mur.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir comme esclaves deux petits humains bien obéissants, sourit Smith. Ceux-là mêmes qui m'ont repoussé pour ma différence.

- Les mœurs ont changé, surtout depuis que j'ai détruit Lord Voldemort, répliqua Harry.

Il se prit un violent coup au visage.

- Pas ce nom ici ! beugla Smith. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, vous serez toujours pareils, vous humains ! Si parfaits, si... normaux. Quant à toi, petit ange...

Lucius crispa la mâchoire. Il en avait marre que ce type l'appelle par ces sobriquets ridicules et le compare à une femme. D'accord, il portait un enfant et il n'avait rien contre les femmes, mais lui était un homme et sa fierté en prenait un coup !

- Quant à toi, poursuivit le demi-géant, je te réserve un sort tout particulier. Tu es vraiment magnifique et je trouverais dommage de ne pas en profiter. Un parfait animal de compagnie. De plus, ce serait vraiment jouissif de voir la tête de tes proches et semblables lorsque tu rentreras bien amoché et souillé.

Harry sentit les tremblements de Lucius dans son dos. Lui-même était révolté par les propos dégradants de Smith. Mais une autre question le taraudait :

- Et moi, que vais-je devenir ?

Smith se tourna vers lui.

- Toi ?

Il se pencha. Harry pouvait voir le peu de chicots qui lui restaient.

- Toi tu vas me servir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Une fois que tu seras crevé, je renverrai ton ami chez lui, portant ton cadavre.

- Vous êtes abject, cracha Lucius sans cesser de trembler.

À ce moment, Harry sentit sa main près de la sienne. Il eut envie de la prendre, de la serrer pour le réconforter, de lui dire qu'ils s'en sortiraient et qu'il ne subirait jamais ce qu'avait promis le demi-géant. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne restait au blond que sa fierté et celle-ci était déjà assez bien abîmée par les paroles de Smith pour ne pas le faire se sentir encore plus faible.

- Vous me trouvez cruel, hein ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Smith retroussa sa manche droite. La peau de son bras était entièrement brûlée.

- Et ce n'est qu'un début, dit le demi-géant. Ça, c'est ces connards de Mangemorts qui me l'ont fait.

Lucius se tendit.

- J'ai subi bien pire entre les mains de mes petits camarades de classe lorsque j'étudiais à Poudlard, il y a environ soixante ans. Je faisais trois têtes de plus que les gamins de mon âge, mais seul contre toute une bande je valais rien. Alors n'allez pas me reprocher mon attitude, surtout pour me dire que je suis cruel.

Il se redressa et épousseta son épais manteau – ce qui, vu la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait, ne fut pas bien utile.

- Vous commencerez à travailler demain, dit-il. Pour l'instant, je vais chasser mon repas de ce soir.

Il sortit d'un pas lourd, suivi de son molosse. Lorsque la porte claqua, Lucius se laissa complètement aller à sa détresse. Il fut secoué de violents tremblements et sa respiration se fit haletante.

- Calmez-vous, on s'en sortira, essaya de le rassurer Harry.

- Ah oui, et comment ? répliqua Lucius d'une voix aigüe. Nous n'avons aucune chance contre ces monstres !

- Si vous et vos potes n'aviez pas eu la joyeuse idée de pourchasser les hybrides et autres créatures pour leur faire des misères, on en serait pas là !

- Je n'ai jamais participé à ce genre d'agression !

- Allez le lui dire ! Je suis sûr qu'annoncé gentiment ça passera parfaitement et qu'il nous relâchera !

- Arrêtez de vous moquer ! J'aurai... j'aurai mille fois préféré crever à la tâche plutôt que servir de... de...

Harry comprit que se disputer ne serait pas utile, cela ne servirait qu'à mettre Lucius dans état de nervosité pire encore.

- Écoutez, en travaillant demain je vais essayer de repérer un peu les lieux. Observez les habitudes de Smith, son... chien et essayez de voir ce que vous pourriez faire pour le divertir, lui plaire. À partir de là nous pourrons établir un plan d'évasion. D'accord ?

Lucius se calma un peu et ses tremblements se firent moins violents.

- D'accord, dit-il. Mais s'il tente de... de...

Harry ferma les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux rien faire. Essayez de le divertir autrement. Et s'il tente quoi que ce soit de... Enfin détournez son attention, ou tentez de vous défendre. Si vous n'arrivez à rien, hurlez.

Lucius garda le silence mais le jeune homme le sentit hocher la tête. Le blond, la gorge nouée, n'avait plus la force de parler.

_À suivre..._

_Aïe ! J'ai peur d'être trop répétitive d'une fic à l'autre (ici, surtout entre Lorsque renaissent les Ténèbres et celle-ci). Si ça se remarque trop, signalez-le moi, je modifierai certains passages ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Première journée en enfer

**Chapitre 4**

**Première journée en enfer**

Harry hurla lorsqu'il reçut une gerbe d'eau glacée en plein visage. Derrière lui Lucius grogna et remua tandis qu'il s'éveillait à son tour. Le jeune homme avait eu la force d'attendre la maigre pitance à laquelle ils avaient eu droit pour dîner, la veille. Mais le blond s'était endormi bien avant, épuisé par des larmes longtemps versées. Harry n'avait pu les voir, mais les discrets sanglots que cherchait à cacher l'aristocrate ne lui étaient pas passés inaperçus. Jamais le brun n'aurait cru voir un jour cet homme inébranlable, si fier, s'effondrer ainsi.

Lorsque leurs chaînes furent brisées, les deux détenus se redressèrent péniblement. Ils s'étaient couchés sur le sol tant bien que mal pour dormir, toujours attachés dos à dos. Leur position plus qu'inconfortable leur avait laissé en souvenir de nombreuses courbatures, ainsi que quelque bleus dus à la dureté du sol et aux chaînes serrées.

- Au boulot, mes gars ! lança Smith en reposant son seau vide. Toi, le mioche, tu vas commencer par t'occuper des bûches que j'ai entreposées hier soir dans la clairière. Quant à toi, blondasse, tu vas me nettoyer tout ça : ça fait un bout de temps que je me dis que je devrais récurer cette bicoque, mais je suis pas né pour faire le ménage. Je vois bien que t'es de la noblesse, à tes p'tits airs et ta gueule de péteux, alors désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu vas devoir t'abîmer tes petites mains si délicates.

Les prisonniers se levèrent et Harry sortit dans la clairière. Il s'était dit que sa tâche serait plutôt simple, mais son optimisme fut vite douché lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'attendait : ce n'étaient pas des bûches, mais des quarts de troncs qu'il devrait couper. Il se demanda comment il s'y prendrait lorsqu'il avisa une énorme hache posée à côté du bois. Celle-ci faisait bien quatre fois la taille de sa tête. Pas rassuré pour un sou, Harry s'en approcha. La lame semblait tranchante et le manche était aussi grand que lui. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

Son pied heurta douloureusement un objet posé au sol. Le jeune homme jura et regarda ce qui avait pu lui faire aussi mal. Il vit alors une toute petite hache posée au sol. Dilemme : choisir la grande hache, qu'il aurait le plus grand mal à manier sans se blesser ou même se tuer, ou la petite hache et passer toute la journée à tailler un tronc ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution et s'empara de la petite hache. Au moins, là, il ne mettait pas sa vie en danger.

* * *

Lucius, manches retroussées, plongea le chiffon crasseux dans une eau douteuse. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine du ménage, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas trop de mal à deviner ce qu'il devait faire. Assis sur une chaise, pieds sur la tables, Smith fumait une pipe de taille ridicule. Le blond était peut-être paranoïaque, mais il lui semblait que le demi-géant lui lançait des regards déplacés.

- Ton ami est dehors, dit Smith, j'ai donc tout le loisir de te surveiller.

Lucius, qui avait commencé à frotter le sol, se redressa et osa le toiser.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne s'échappera pas et ne tentera pas d'alerter des amis ?

- Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? rit Smith. Tout d'abord, il ne me semble pas si stupide que laid, il doit savoir pertinemment que si je remarque sa fuite il te restera peu de temps à vivre et il semble sincèrement tenir à toi un autre avantage à t'avoir sous la main, tu tiens lieu d'otage en quelque sorte. Ensuite, vous devez être bien loin de chez vous, car tous ceux qui vivent à proximité de cette forêt s'en approchent rarement et ne traînent sûrement pas dans ma clairière. Vous, non seulement vous avez traîné dans le coin de nuit, mais en plus vous vous êtes arrêtés chez moi pour dormir. Vous peinerez certainement à retrouver votre chemin dans cette jungle maudite.

Lucius retourna à sa tâche. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela. Soudain il se rappela sa discussion avec Harry, la veille. Il lui fallait sympatiser avec le demi-géant. Le blond tira sur sa robe sans faire exprès.

- Ouch !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. Ma robe.

Smith eut un sourire sadique.

- Si elle te gêne tu peux la retirer, dit-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Lucius se tendit brusquement.

- Non, ça ira, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Le demi-géant eut un rire moqueur. Ils plongèrent de nouveau dans le silence.

* * *

- Allez, encore une fois.

SCHBLANG !

Cette fois-ci, la lame se détacha du manche, effectuant un vol plané quelques mètres plus loin.

- Bon, j'ai compris, soupira Harry en observant le morceau de bois totalement inutile qui lui restait dans les mains.

Lâchant le manche de la hachette, il se dirigea vers l'énorme hache. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il la considéra quelques secondes avant de saisir le manche à deux mains.

- À trois. Un... Deux... Trois !

Il tira de toutes ses forces, mais ses mains glissèrent sur le manche et il tomba violemment sur le sol. Harry se releva en se frottant le bas du dos. Furieux, il empoigna de nouveau la hache et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle glissa légèrement sur le côté, puis s'immobilisa. Il essaya encore, elle ne bougea pas, il frappa, elle tomba, il souleva, elle l'entraîna au sol. Au bout de vingt minutes de ce manège, le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol couvert de sueur, désespéré.

* * *

Lucius passa le chiffon sur la commode. Il réfléchissait encore à la manière d'approcher Smith. Celui-ci taillait un morceau de bois, toujours assis à la même place. Le blond fut soudain attiré par un reflet venant de l'intérieur de la commode. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Smith pour vérifier que celui-ci ne l'observait pas et entrouvrit la porte. Il aperçut alors une bouteille de whisky remplie à raz bord. Lucius eut un sourire. Il avait une idée.

* * *

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il remplirait sa tâche. Quel sort allait lui réserver Smith s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé ? Ou allait-il faire souffrir Lucius ? Oui, le demi-géant semblait avoir choisi le blond comme moyen de pression. Harry n'appréciait pas tellement Malfoy, mais Dumbledore lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui. Il ferma alors les yeux et imagina le blond entre les mains énormes et brutales de Smith. Son corps se brisant sous la violence de ce monstre.

Soudain animé d'une rage inexplicable et plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti, Harry se redressa d'un bond et empoigna la hache à deux mains. Il s'étonna à peine lorsqu'il la souleva sans aucune difficulté. Mettant toute sa force dans ce geste, il abattit l'énorme outil sur un tronc. Celui-ci se fendit presque entièrement.

Smith se taillait un nouveau coutelas dans un morceau de bois, lorsqu'il rejeta ses outils au sol. Il prenait un certain plaisir à laisser le blond ramasser ses saletés après que celui-ci ait nettoyé avec ardeur le sol de la cabane. Le demi-géant se leva.

- Je vais voir comment s'en sort l'autre imbécile ! lança Smith.

L'idée de trouver le jeune brun se ridiculiser avec les deux haches qu'il avait mises à sa disposition le mettait d'excellente humeur. Il ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur avant de s'arrêter net : le jeune homme brandissait son énorme hache à deux mains, la soulevait sans difficulté apparente et l'abattait avec rage sur les troncs qu'il l'avait chargé de couper. La moitié de ceux-ci étaient déjà achevés. Étrangement, l'étonnement que cela provoqua chez Smith le mit presque de bonne humeur.

« Étonnants, ces humains, vraiment » pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Mais, lorsqu'il s'en retourna dans sa cahute, une autre surprise l'attendait.

« Le voilà ! »

Lucius l'entendit entrer. Poussant un léger soupir afin de se calmer, il fit son sourire le plus charmeur, son regard le plus doux et, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, se tourna doucement vers Smith, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté afin de dégager son cou. Le demi-géant, devant cette vue, s'arrêta en plein mouvement et ouvrit des yeux globuleux.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Nous sommes partis sur un mauvais pied, déclara Lucius d'une voix veloutée. Il est vrai que nous avons été bien impolis de nous installer... chez vous durant votre absence, mais votre violence n'est pas excusable. Cela dit, pourquoi rester en froid ? J'ai donc pensé que rien ne valait un verre de l'un des meilleurs whisky pour se réconcilier.

Sur ce, le blond sortit la bouteille trouvée dans la commode. Comme s'il voulait le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore, Smith garda le silence, se contentant de le jauger d'un œil mauvais. Puis le regard sombre du demi-géant se posa sur le brevage ambré et il s'adoucit. Visiblement il hésitait : faire la paix avec un individu d'une race qu'il exécrait et se régaler d'un délicieux whisky, ou abandonner ce moment agréable pour une haine tenace ? À sa place, Lucius aurait déjà choisi depuis longtemps – question d'honneur et de bon sens – mais il avait compté sur la solitude du demi-géant pour que celui-ci ait envie de passer du temps avec lui autour d'un bon verre. Smith se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise avec un grognement indéfinissable. Le blond ne sut comment réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse une chaise et l'invite à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Essayant de ne pas montrer son soulagement, Lucius prit place près du demi-géant et leur versa deux généreux verres de Whisky. Il pouvait commencer.

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent derrière les arbres et Harry fut plongé dans le noir. Seul cela lui fit arrêter son dur labeur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il laissa sa hache tomber au sol qu'il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il était : sur son dos et son torse nus coulait abondamment la sueur, ses mains étaient couvertes d'ampoules, il était plein de courbatures et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Le plus horrible était la faim qui le tenaillait et dont il prenait tout juste conscience. Refusant de faiblir, il ramassa sa veste et son manteau pour retourner à la hutte. À mesure qu'il approchait, il entendait d'étranges bruits, comme des rires, des paroles incompréhensibles, des morceaux de verres s'entrochoquant ou frappant une surface dure. Légèrement inquiet, le jeune homme accéléra le pas.

Arrivé devant la porte, il poussa doucement le battant et entra discrètement. L'une des scènes les plus étranges qui lui eût été donné de voir s'offrit à ses yeux : Lucius Malfoy assis sur la table, un verre à la main, ivre – mais bien moins que Smith, qui, ne parvenant plus à parler, laissait échapper d'étranges borborygmes. De sa botte, le blond repoussa le demi-géant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû nous capturer, dit-il d'une voix douce rendue légèrement hésitante par l'alcool.

- Et... Pggh... rquo... quoi ça... ah... aaah ? parvint à articuler Smith.

- Parce que nous allons partir ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucius. Potter et moi. Pas vrai Potter ?

Harry sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser. Il cherchait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de neutraliser Smith au cas où celui-ci, malgré les effets de l'alcool, réussirait à se lever pour les rattraper.

- T... Tiiiiiiiieeeeeeeens... eenns... M... m... m... mais c'est l... le... n... notre autre... autre... humain ! reprit courageusement Smith. J... je... n... ne compr... pr... pr... prends pas qu'on p... ggh... uisse être... auss... ss... ssi laid, tu compr... prends toi ?

Lucius tourna la tête vers Harry et se mordit les lèvres avec amusement. Le jeune homme se déconnecta un instant de la réalité. Évidemment, cela n'effaçait en rien des années de haine mutuelle – quoique haine atténuée depuis quelques mois – mais il ne pouvait que constater le charme de Malfoy senior en ces instants de laisser-aller : ces joues rendues rosies par l'alcool, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, le regard rieur, les lèvres rougies par le mordillement. Il était adorable.

...

Adorable !? Il délirait !

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Harry fit un signe discret à Lucius. Celui-ci porta une main à ses lèvres, comprenant. Il devait détourner l'attention du demi-géant.

- Je vous ressers ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- V... v... volontiers ! rugit Smith en tendant son verre.

Plus il buvait, moins il parvenait à parler. Son visage, rendu déjà écarlate par l'alcool, rougissait encore plus lorsqu'il tentait de parler.

Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir conservé la hache avec laquelle il avait coupé de bois. Mais il n'aurait jamais eu la force de l'amener jusque-là. L'étrange force - qu'il soupçonnait d'être liée à un de ses excès magiques qui se produisaient lorsqu'il ressentait une puissante émotion - qui lui avait permis d'accomplir la tâche qui lui incombait l'avait si brusquement abandonné... Il remarqua alors les vestiges d'un copieux repas sur la commode et la plainte douloureuse de son ventre reprit. Il se précipita sur la nourriture, engloutissant tout ce qu'il pouvait le plus vite possible. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait le blond et le demi-géant. Le premier plissait le front d'un air soucieux, manquant d'imagination pour distraire Smith. Harry remarqua alors une énorme bûche enflammée qui dépassait de l'âtre. Il opina du chef en direction de Lucius et, avalant sans même mâcher un énorme morceau de pain, il se glissa jusqu'à la cheminée. Le jeune homme attrapa discrètement le bois que léchaient de vigoureuses flammes et avança pas à pas vers Smith, qui lui tournait le dos. Lucius tenta de détourner une dernière fois l'attention du demi-géant saoul :

- Et puis euh... Je trouve...

De puissants aboiements le coupèrent brusquement dans sa phrase et un énorme chien bondit sur Harry. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de lui balancer sa bûche enflammée. Smith voulut se lever mais Lucius, ne réfléchissant même plus et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, de la table, il passa sur les genoux du demi-géant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cela laissa le temps à Harry de récupérer la bûche près du chien assommé et de se précipiter pour l'abattre sur le crâne volumineux de Smith. Celle-ci s'affaissa, laissant apparaître le visage horrifié de Lucius, qui semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

- Pour la centième fois, je vous dit que ce n'est pas si grave ! Vous êtes ridicule !

Lucius ressortit la tête de l'étang, le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil furieux à Harry, avant de replonger.

- On a réussi à s'enfuir, non ?! s'exclama le jeune homme avec exaspération. Nous n'y serions sans doute pas arrivés sans votre intervention et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Maintenant il fait nuit et nous sommes toujours perdus au milieu de nulle part ! Si ce fou connaît aussi bien la forêt que nous sommes paumés, il aura tôt fait de nous mettre la main dessus une fois réveillé ! On doit bouger sans cesse et sortir d'ici !

Le blond daigna enfin se relever et essuyer son visage.

- Si vous n'aviez pas mis autant de temps, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale, je n'aurais pas eu à... à le...

Visiblement, la simple mention du baiser échangé avec le demi-géant lui inspirait le plus profond dégoût.

- Je n'avais pas prévu le chien, répliqua Harry. Et c'est mieux qu'il soit intervenu à se moment, nous aurions été dans de beaux draps s'il nous avait pris par surprise alors que nous étions déjà dehors.

Lucius fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- On peut y aller, maintenant ? lâcha Harry avec énervement.

- Partons.

Ils regagnèrent le couvert des arbres. La nuit était tombée. Harry luttait péniblement contre la fatigue qui le gagnait, la journée ayant été exténuante pour lui. Ses bras souffraient et ses jambes le portaient difficilement, mais il ne devait pas flancher. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où Smith se réveillerait, mais il espérait qu'ils auraient pris assez d'avance à ce moment-là. Derrière lui, Lucius suivait en silence. Sachant que le brun était souffrant, il avait arrêté de se plaindre sans cesse. Sa seule exigence avait été de s'arrêter à l'étang afin qu'il puisse se laver le visage, hanté par le souvenir de son dernier baiser. Il avait plongé sa tête une vingtaine de fois dans la rivière avant d'avoir la sensation d'être de nouveau propre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les hybrides, sa famille les ayant toujours méprisés, mais celui-ci était particulièrement répugnant.

- Où va-t-on ? finit-il par demander.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et les nausées le reprenaient.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. On s'éloigne de Smith, en tout cas.

C'était une idée merveilleuse aux yeux de Lucius, mais totalement inutile si pour cela ils devaient mourir de faim perdus dans une forêt hostile.

- Pourquoi n'utilise-t-on pas la magie ? demanda le blond.

- Vous avez déjà oublié l'avertissement de Dumbledore ? répliqua Harry. Pas question d'utiliser la magie.

- Je ne comprends pas : en cas de danger extrême, quand même...

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer ! Au lieu d'avoir un demi-géant au fesses, nous serions certainement aux prises avec une troupe de Mangemorts ! Quelle merveilleuse idée !

Lucius préféra ne rien ajouter. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence.

- Il me semble que nous sommes déjà passés par là, commenta finalement le blond d'un ton las.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? répliqua Harry.

- Parce qu...

Un aboiement le coupa net dans sa phrase. Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et fixa son vissage horrifié.

- Vite ! Courez !

Il lui attrapa le poignet et détala, entraînant Lucius à sa suite. Celui-ci ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de ce geste : la question d'honneur ne posait plus en cette situation, tout ce qui importait était de fuir.

- P... Potter !

- Quoi !

- J'ai l'impression que le chien se rapproche ! Nous courons vers lui !

- Qu'est-ce qu...

Un énorme molosse jaillit alors des fourrés. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre en poussant Lucius sur le côté. Tous deux tombèrent au sol. La tête du blond heurta un tronc tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement ses esprits, il distingua difficilement Harry se relever, armé d'une branche épaisse. Le chien avait disparu. En revanche, une ombre se rapprochait. Elle ne tarderait pas à sortir du couvert des arbres. Lucius se redressa. Il aurait fui si seulement il ne redoutait pas d'être arrêté par le chien, certainement tapi quelque part derrière eux. C'est alors que Lucius remarqua quelque chose. Il s'avança et posa une main sur le bras de Harry. Celui-ci eut un étrange frisson à ce contact.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci fit un signe de la tête en direction de l'homme qui approchait.

- Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un demi-géant, souffla-t-il.

Harry plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux apercevoir l'individu qui arrivait. En effet, celui-ci était bien plus petit et mince que Smith aurait pu l'être. Soudain, d'autres aboiements retentirent, plus nombreux.

- Smith n'a qu'un chien..., murmura le jeune homme.

Un homme surgit alors du couvert des arbres. Il était légèrement plus grand que Harry. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan et il portait une barbe bien taillée derrière laquelle il esquissait un sourire bienveillant.

- Vous pouvez lâcher ceci, dit-il avec amusement en désignant la branche à laquelle s'aggrippait Harry.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, mais garda le silence. Oubliant toute tenue, ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'ils se détestaient depuis des années, Lucius serrait son bras de toutes ses forces. Harry le laissa faire, se demandant quelle peur pouvait animer le blond pour qu'il se comporte ainsi – surtout envers lui. De son côté, il détaillait le nouveau venu : celui-ci était vêtu d'une robe d'un vert sombre qui passait inaperçu dans la forêt, surtout de nuit. Un sorcier. Après l'avertissement de Dumbledore, Harry ne sut si c'était une bonne chose ou non. L'homme tenait sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Il semblait âgé de trente-cinq, voire quarante ans. Il portait des mitaines noires et le bout de ses bottes en cuir de dragon dépassait de sous sa robe. Trois énormes chiens l'entouraient, mais maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de les regarder, Harry constata qu'il n'étaient ni aussi gros ni aussi agressifs que l'affreux « Roddy » de Smith.

- Désolé de vous avoir effrayés, reprit l'inconnu. Ce n'était pas mon but. Je m'appelle Bob, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Les mains de Lucius se crispèrent davantage sur le bras de Harry. Ce dernier, ignorant la main tendue, lança sèchement :

- Quel était votre but alors ?

Bob laissa retomber sa main.

- Oh ! Je... Mes chiens se promènent librement le soir. Ils se sont mis à aboyer brusquement. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il y a un demi-géant qui habite dans cette forêt, vous savez, il s'appelle...

- Smith, dit sombrement Harry.

Bob le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Vous le connaissez ? Mais alors vous devriez savoir qu'il ne faut jamais entrer dans les bois ici ! Que faisiez-vous là ?

- C'est une longue histoire, déclara Harry avec froideur. Continuez la vôtre.

Sans s'offenser du ton employé par le jeune homme, Bob obtempéra :

- Mes chiens sont dressés pour repérer Smith si celui-ci s'aventure hors de la forêt. En fait, ils le repère quand il se rapproche trop : j'habite près de l'orée des bois, pour les surveiller plus facilement, un peu à l'écart du Bourg.

- Du Bourg ?

- Le village sorcier du coin. Je surveille les bois pour garantir sa sécurité. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet : les chiens ont donc aboyé. Je me suis précipité au-dehors et ils ont foncé dans la forêt. En les suivant, j'ai failli me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Smith : heureusement, je l'ai repéré juste à temps et j'ai pu me cacher avant qu'il ne me voit. Il semblait de toute manière trop occupé pour s'intéresser à moi : lorsqu'il est passé devant moi, je l'ai entendu tenir d'inquiétants propos : « nous les trouverons » disait-il « ces deux sorciers maudits ne m'échapperont pas ». Il était accompagné de son chien et paraissait furieux. Je me suis dit alors qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui trouve ces fameux sorciers plutôt que lui. Mes chiens sont très intelligents : ils avaient conclu la même chose et ils se sont tout de suite mis en quête des deux individus dont parlait Smith. Et voilà.

Harry, laissant retomber sa méfiance, tendit à son tour la main. Bob la serra chaleureusement et adressa un sourire à Lucius. Celui-ci détourna le regard, relâchant cependant sa prise sur le bras de Harry.

- Pourriez-vous nous héberger pour la nuit ? demanda celui-ci à Bob. Mon... heu... compagnon et moi-même sommes euh... perdus, et nous n'avons nulle part d'autre où aller.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Bob avec enthousiasme. Vous n'allez pas rester ici ! Suivez-moi !

Il repartit d'un bon pas. Peu désireux de le perdre de vue et de se retrouver de nouveau perdus, Lucius et Harry lui emboîtèrent le pas rapidement. Le blond restait tout de même en retrait, silencieux, jetant d'étranges regards à Bob. Harry quant à lui parlait avec Bob du Bourg, très intéressé par ce nouveau village sorcier : ayant grandi chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais connu d'autre village sorcier que Pré-au-Lard.

- Il existe depuis 1325, expliqua Bob. À l'époque, les sorciers étaient déjà très persécutés. Ils cherchaient un endroit où trouver refuge et certains d'entre eux ont trouvé le Bourg. Évidemment, à l'époque il n'y avait rien, mais aucun Moldu non plus à l'horizon : un véritable endroit de paradis pour qui souhaite créer un village à l'abris de l'oppresseur ! Des familles sorcières s'établirent en ces lieux et posèrent de nombreux sortilèges Repousse-Moldu, encore en place aujourd'hui. Depuis le village évolue, prospère. Évidemment des familles partent, arrivent. Un village sorcier assez banal somme toute. Personnellement, je viens de Londres : mon grand-père habitait ici, ainsi que son père avant lui, ainsi que sa grand-mère. J'ai été tellement séduit par cet endroit qu'une fois mes diplômes en main je suis venu m'installer ici. Ma famille et moi vivons légèrement à l'écart du village pour les raisons que je vous ai déjà exposées.

- Vos diplômes ? Où avez-vous étudié ?

- À Poudlard. Comme la majeure partie des jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre.

- C'est amusant, vous deviez être à peu près là-bas en même temps que mon compagnon, pas vrai ? fit remarquer Harry en se tournant vers Lucius.

Celui-ci baissa la tête pour toute réponse.

- Il est étrange, votre ami, murmura Bob en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, il est encore plus bizarre d'habitude, répondit Harry sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

En réalité il était un peu inquiet : maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie de Bob, il devraient se sentir en sécurité mais Lucius semblait perturbé par quelque chose. En fait, la présence de Bob, pour une raison inconnue, semblait le déranger.

- C'est bizarre, murmura le grand brun, j'ai l'impression de connaître votre ami.

Harry supposa qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas l'attitude du blond.

* * *

- Eh ! Regardez : nous avons des invités !

- Papa !

Sitôt qu'il fut entré dans sa maison, deux petits garçons sautèrent dans les bras de Bob. Harry et Lucius entrèrent à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle à manger spacieuse. Une casserole était posée sur la table.

- Jim ! Kevin ! Vous n'avez pas terminé, retournez tout de suite à table !

Les garçons obéirent et sautillèrent jusqu'à la table. À celle-ci était assise une jeune femme au visage doux. Elle se leva difficilement et Harry put constater qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à Lucius : celui-ci avait porté une main à son propre ventre et avait légèrement pâli, arborant une étrange expression.

- Bonsoir, salua la femme. Je suis Caroline, la femme de Bob. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous étions en plein dîner. Il me suffirait de rajouter deux couverts.

- Merci, vraiment, dit Harry avec reconnaissance.

Lucius força un léger sourire et il s'assirent en compagnie de la petite famille. Le jeune homme mangea avec appétit mais Lucius, qui n'avait pratiquement rien avalé depuis la veille, toucha à peine à son assiette. Il regardait fixement le ventre arrondi de Caroline, comme si celui-ci était la chose la plus étrange qui lui eût été donné de contempler.

- Alors ! s'exclama joyeusement Bob. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

Harry, la bouche pleine à craquer, prit le temps de mâcher et d'avaler avant de répondre :

- Nous sommes frères, mentit-il. Nous nous rendions chez des amis, mais nous nous sommes perdus en route. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ces bois sinistres et avons fait halte par erreur chez Smith. Comme il était absent, nous ne nous sommes pas doutés du danger – nous n'avions aucune connaissance des lieux.

Il raconta ce qui leur était arrivé chez le demi-géant, puis la manière dont ils s'étaient enfuis – en omettant le fait que Lucius était ivre et le baiser.

- Eh bien ! fit Bob d'un air ébahi. Vous avez vraiment eu beaucoup de chance ! Peu sont ceux qui ont rencontré Smith dans ces bois et qui sont encore là pour en parler. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il leur fait, mais lorsque quelqu'un s'aventure là-dedans et qu'il ne revient pas, je pars à sa recherche : si je ne le retrouve pas, c'est que Smith a mis la main sur le pauvre type. Il n'y a que lui qui « hante » cette forêt.

- Pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ? demanda Harry. Les demi-géant sont reconnus comme les égaux des humains.

- Oh ! Nous n'avions rien contre lui, répondit sombrement Bob. À une époque, cette forêt était sûre, un lieu agréable à vivre. Un jour, deux gosses qui étaient partis jouer dans les arbres ne sont pas rentrés. Je suis parti à leur recherche avec des amis. J'étais jeune à l'époque. Lorsque nous avons retrouvé les enfants, ils...

- Stop !

Caroline se leva.

- Jim, Kevin, montez vous préparer pour dormir.

- Mais Maman...

- Ouste !

De mauvaise grâce les deux garçons quittèrent la table et ils les entendirent monter les escaliers. Caroline se rassit.

- Tu peux continuer, dit-elle à son époux.

- Bien, alors quand on a retrouvé les deux enfants, ils étaient morts. Les os de leur cage thoracique était brisés, comme si une énorme poigne s'était refermée sur eux. En réalité, c'est ce qui s'était passé. Évidemment, nous ne le savions pas. En nous enfonçant plus loin dans la forêt, on a découvert Smith. Il était là avec son molosse. Depuis quand ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, sa cabane se dressait déjà dans la clairière qu'il occupe. Il avoué sans faire de difficulté qu'il avait tué les gosses. Sans montrer aucune émotion, comme si c'était naturel. Selon lui, ils s'étaient trop approchés de son domaine. Nous avons tenté de lui expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir étant donné qu'on n'avait même pas conscience de son existence jusque-là. Au bout d'un moment, il en a eu marre et il a empoigné deux de mes camarades on a entendu un horrible craquement et nous avons su qu'ils étaient morts. Smith nous a chassé en nous ordonnant de ne jamais revenir. Nous avons fui. Revenus au village, nous avons exposé la situation en espérant obtenir du renfort pour retourner chez Smith. Mais les gens avaient trop peur. Depuis, je me suis installé ici pour surveiller ses activités. En fait, c'est pas vraiment ça : disons plutôt que je veille à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de la forêt. Ce qu'il n'a encore jamais fait.

- Je vois, murmura Harry.

Bob se leva.

- Vous savez, je connais plein de demi-géant très sympas, dit-il. Je n'ai rien contre eux. Non, là c'est une affaire de personnalité : Smith aurait été un sorcier que je n'aurais pas agi autrement.

- J'en suis sûr, affirma Harry avec un sourire.

- Il se fait tard ! s'exclama Caroline. Avant que vous n'ayez l'idée de raconter d'autres histoires horribles, je vous propose d'aller dormir. Vous devez être exténués.

Bob leur montra leurs chambres et la salle de bain.

- Vous devez avoir envie de faire un brin de toilette, dit-il en observant leurs habits et leur visage couverts de terre et de sueur. Je vais vous apporter des affaires propres.

Harry le remercia mais Lucius s'abstint encore de parler. Le plus jeune entra le premier dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il fût propre, Lucius prit sa place. Il se pencha sur le lavabo et entreprit de se débarrasser de la crasse qui le couvrait. Une fois propre il attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

- Tu ne m'as pas berné, tu sais, fit quelqu'un dans son dos. Je me suis longtemps demandé qui tu étais, mais j'aurais dû deviner dès que je les ai vu. Tes yeux. Et tu n'as pas de frère - prétendre cela alors que vous ne vous ressemblez pas le moins du monde, c'est comique !

Lucius releva lentement la tête pour fixer dans le miroir le reflet d'un Bob souriant, adossé au mur de la salle de bain.

- Tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis le collège, Lucius Malfoy.

_À suivre..._

_Votre avis ?:)_


End file.
